Elfman Strauss
|image= |name=Elfman |kanji=エルフマン |romanji=''Erufuman'' |race=HuMAN |birthday=Unknown |age=18-19 |gender=MAN! |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=MANLY Dark |hair=MANLY White |blood type=Unknown, but MANLY! |unusual features=MANLY! |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage MAN |previous occupation= |team=None |previous team=Team with his siblings |partner=None, he's a man! |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single, but he's a MAN! |relatives=Mirajane (elder sister) Lisanna (younger sister; deceased) |education=Limited |magic=Take-Over |alias="Beast Arm Elfman" (ビーストアームのエルフマン Bīsuto Āmu no Erufuman). |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Hiroki Yasumoto |english voice= }} Elfman is one of the physically stronger Fairy Tail mages, exhibiting the ability called "Take Over," which allows him to absorb the power of monsters he defeated into his arm, earning him the nickname "Beast Arm Elfman" (ビーストアームのエルフマン Bīsuto Āmu no Erufuman). His member stamp is on his neck. History It seems both he and his sister Mirajane were deeply scarred by an incident where their younger sister, Lisana, was killed when she tried to stop Elfman's rampage after he attempted a "full body transformation" that went wrong. It's said that Elfman's heart is locked shut because of what happened to Lisana. Mirajane is very concerned for Elfman when she found out he went with Gray to help out Natsu in the Phantom Lord guild building, though Kana feels that he will be fine. In the past when Elfman, Mirajane and Lisana were all kids, Elfman was the only one who couldn't do a full-body take over. This depressed him because he was supposed to be a man. When he was younger, he was quite shy and kind. One example of this is when he helped Natsu and Lisana raise the egg Natsu found. He was also said to be a good cook. Synopsis Macao arc Elfman is first seen towering over Lucy complaining about the noise and that they should use their fists to fight and show their manhood. He is then sent flying by Natsu and Gray. When he repeats what he said, Natsu hits him again. Phantom Lord arc When Fairy Tail assaulted Phantom Lord, Elfman was seen taking out a few of their members (while talking about being a man) as well as fighting with Gajeel before Natsu interrupted. He was also seen later trying to comfort Lucy along with Gray, Natsu, and Happy. He, along with Gray, intervene with Natsu's fi ght against one of the Element Four (also stating that he shouldn't get sick in vehicles but make them sick instead). While searching Phantom MK2, Elfman runs into Sol (a member of the Elemental 4) and is nearly beaten. He decides that he has to do a Full-Body Take Over in order to win but remembers his sister Lisana and fails to perform the transformation. While fighting, Mirajane is attacked and taken hostage for pretending to be Lucy . Elfman, enraged when he sees this and determined to become strong enough to protect his sister, attempts and succeeds in a full-body Take Over, and defeats Sol. After defeating Sol, Elfman makes his way towards Mirajane freeing her and apologizing to for taking the form that killed his sister again. However, Mirajane comforts him and she figures out how to stop the Abyss Break. They later catch up to Gray who had just defeated Juvia and explain the details to him, and then join up with Erza who just defeated Aria (Elfman couldn't believe she fought in such a serious state). Master Jose then arrives complementing them before taking Elfman and Gray out instantly. Elfman and Gray regain consciousness when Master Makarov arrives and are told to retreat. He is later seen celebrating the Guilds victory. Fighting Festival arc After Evergreen petrifies seven female members of the guild, including Mirajane, in a scheme set up by Laxus Dreyar, Elfman becomes determined to save his sister. However, he is forced to fight Evergreen, and even though he utilizes full-body Take Over and fights blindfolded to counter Evergreen's gaze, he is defeated and subsequently petrified. He was later released due to the Evergreen's defeat at the hands of Erza Scarlet. After Kana is defeated by Fried, Elfman then goes to fight Fried since Mirajane hadn't regained her abilities. Elfman is almost killed by Fried, however Mirajane regains her abilities saving him. After the defeat of Fried, he was seen next to Kana carrying Juvia. He is then seen in the Fantasia Parade doing his Full-Body Take Over. Oración Seis arc Elfman is seen amongst the guild members getting a lecture and commenting on the Dark Guilds. When Team Natsu returns to Fairy Tail, Natsu tells Elfman about his big fight against Cobra, much to Elfman's frustration as he couldn't understand as to how a snake can fly if it's not even a man. 'Edoras arc' Elfman lectures Jet and Droy about how to become stronger, and then departs with Mirajane to the church because it is the anniversary of their sister, Lisanna's, death. After the Amina strikes he is brought to Edoras. Edoras Elfman In Edoras he is weaker and is being lectured on becoming stronger by Jet and Droy instead and is crying over how weak he is. Magic and Abilities Take Over (テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Elfman's magic gives him the ability to "take over" the monsters he has defeated into his arm to use in a fight. He is now able to transform his body into a full take over, which he was previously unable to do after he had accidentally killed his sister. During his battle with Sol he overcame this to save his other sister Mirajane. List of Attacks Include: *'Beast Arm: Black Bull (黒牛 ''Kokugyū):' Elfman transforms his hand into a large black arm, that increases his punches power. *'Beast Arm: Iron Bull (鉄牛 Tetsugyū):' Elfman's arm transforms into a large metal fist. *'Full Body Take Over: Beast Soul (ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru):''' Elfman's most powerful spell that changes his entire body to a large hairy monster with horns, it increases his speed and power drastically. Trivia *Elfman seems to have changed a lot since he was a child, strangely reversing his personality with that of his sister Mirajane, as he was kind and enjoyed cooking, while Mirajane was strong willed and violent as a child. Despite this change, he kept his pride for manhood, if anything it continued to grow further. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorceror Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Elfman is that there are a lot of strong men in the guild. He wishes to become man among men in the future. Has a good relationship with his sister, Mirajane. Elfman, like his older sister, did not wish to comment on the most difficult job ever taken. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members